the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Jakal Gorten!/The Truck Chase/Hanah conquers Jakal
This is where Jakal Gorten appears, and chases the team in his truck and where Hanah finally confronts him in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of My Life as a Teenage Robot: Escape from Cluster Prime. then come to the other half of the team still searching Kitty: comlink Katswell to search team 2. Mucker: comlink Search team 2 here, Mucker speaking. Kitty: comlink Have you had any luck so far? Mucker: comlink Negative. No luck yet. There doesn't seem to be any spare ship here. But we'll keep searching. Kitty: comlink Same here, Katswell out. They haven't any luck either. Eddy: Man, you’d think for being on a robot planet, there would be at least some stray ship of any kind! Hanah Streaker: Well, I'd like to get off this planet before Gorten finds me! Rainbow: You're still going on about that?! Applejack: C'mon Hanah. Ther' ain't no Jakal Gorten! Zeb: Hey, lay off her! Can't ya see she's scared out of her mind?! Grace: And you're scaring her even more! Ocellus: I have to agree with Grace. Even if there is a Jakal Gortan, I don't think it's very nice to yell at Hanah. I mean, she's lost her parents. We really should be more supportive. I should know. Sabine Wren: What more proof do you guys need to understand that Gorten is real!? Twilight: Nevermind, this ridiculous argument! Let's just find a ship and so we can get out of here! they move out onto an open street Hanah Streaker: No, no, no, no, no, not on this street! some headlights appear Hanah Streaker: (gasps) NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!! rest of the team notice the headlights but aren't scared Spongebob: I didn't know there were delivery trucks on this planet. Hanah Streaker: It's him! That's his truck! Rarity: Darling, you can't just assume any truck is the truck of a mythical bounty hunter. It's probably just a normal truck. Hanah Streaker: (takes off running, screaming) Dudley: Hanah, come back! Glaceon: Wow, she runs fast for being just a filly. Sabine and Zeb look back and notice something Zeb: Uh, guys? I don't think that's a regular delivery truck. Sabine Wren: Plus, Robots on Cluster Prime don't have any trucks. rest of the team then look back to get a better look at the truck Ezra Bridger: Well that truck seems to be in a big hurry. [then the truck's body starts to come clearer showing a trailerless, Kenworth Cabover, semi-truck with the same features as Sabine and Zeb described on Jakal's truck, revealing the truck is infact real] Jakal Gorten: (as the truck's horn blares) Here's Jakal! Squidward: LAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! grows from his head and starts wiggling Spongebob: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! eyelashes grow and start wiggling Mordecai: HOLY CRAP, THE TRUCK IS REAL!!! Little Bear: gasps Owl: IT'S COMING RIGHT TOWARD US!!!!!! Eddy: Run for it! (takes off running) Edd: Oh dear! (takes off after Eddy) Sylveon: Brian!!! Brian: back to her Sylvy! runs up to her and grabs her feeler Run, come on! Sylveon: Okay! Duck (Little Bear): LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!! (she takes off running) Ocellus: (takes off running) RUN AWAY!!! rest of the team snap out of their stunned surprise and then take off running as the truck thunders after them just as "Kevin MacLeod - Volatile Reaction" begins playing. Hanah Streaker: as she runs everyone else catches up to her as the truck continues to pursue, engine revving as it drives Rigby: Oh my, gosh! There really is a Jakal Gorten! Zeb: See?! See?! We told you so! We told you! DIDN'T WE SAY SO?! Smolder: Man, you were right, dude! I'm sorry I called you and Sabine liars, Zeb! Mordecai: Oh man! I’m gonna kill you and Sabine for this, Zeb! Eileen: I think Jakal’s gonna take care of that! Margaret: Quit it! Don’t say that! Rikki Tikki Tavi: Nevermind about killing anyone! Just keep running! Ocellus: ARE YOU KIDDING?! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I PLAN ON DOING HERE!!! Chinta: I'm actually surprised we're actually able to outrun that tractor-trailer truck! Ezra Bridger: (looking back) You’re a little late saying that! Because the truck is catching up! Patrick: What? (Looks back) You really think that slow-poke truck is gonna... [...catch up, which it is. And fast. Patrick's eyes bug out] BAAAAAAH!!!!!! Chinta: Me and my big mouth! Spongebob: Run faster, guys! team then took off running at a really fast pace; screaming as they do. They go around each side of a huge rock. Then the truck crashes right through the rock, obliterating it, as it blasts its horn while its right wheel engulfs the screen to the running team, they continue running as fast as their legs can carry them as they run past several random buildings Connie: It's amazing how being chased by a truck driven by a murderer can give the less Athletic types a boost of energy! Silverstream: (running past Connie) Less talking, MORE RUNNING!!!!! Jolteon: Do you think we lost him yet? Leafeon: (looks back to see the truck is still on their tail) NO!!!! truck continues to chase them as the team leap over a log as the truck destroys it Gumdrop: HE'S GONNA KILL US!! HE'S GONNA KILL US!!! Pazu: Then run faster! HURRY!!!!! the cab, Jakal shifts into a higher gear and floors it as the truck slowly starts to get up really close to the team, revving fit to burst. As Pepper shoots at the truck with her blaster, but the blaster bolts barely do any effect Terramar: Well, that sure didn't work! Cleveland: Are you kidding?! It didn't slow it down! And not even a scratch! Ruby Blaze: Oh, thank you, Captain Obvious! Sunil Nevla: Won't anything stop that truck?! Dudley: I don't think he's gonna stop until he gets Hanah! Ocellus: I was afraid you would say that! Mrs. Calloway: Just how messed up is a guy that would make him wanna murder a young filly?! Yona: Extremely messed up! Eddy: HE'S A MANIAC, I TELL YA!! Grace: What do we do?! What do we do?! Sandy Cheeks: Run faster! Blackie: Meh, I could've thought of that too. Keo: Now we know what it's like to be in the shoes of David Mann from the movie: "Duel" when he was being chased by that Tanker truck! Yakkity: Yeah! Practically too scared to do anything else but run! Stewie: And this truck doesn't even have a trailer! Lemon Zest: You're seriously gonna compare a truck from a movie with a truck being driven by a psychotic murderer?! Sugarcoat: Well, if you really think about it, they're almost the same. Wise Acre: Who cares about what kind of truck it is?! It's still on a murder path! Shady Flower: I DON'T LIKE THIS!!!! Sandbar: Just don't look back! Shady Flower: (looks back and screams in fright at the sight of the truck) Gallus: What part of: "Don't look back" did you not understand?! group then run around a corner, as they race through a gate in a fence, but then Peter stops and shuts the gate Bender: (runs back for Peter) What are you doing?! Peter: I'm trying to slow the truck down! Bender: Move it, porkchop! as soon as they run again, the truck simply smashes through the fence Quagmire: Well, that sure "slowed" it down, alright! Jakal Gorton: (opens the window and fires at the group with one of his blaster pistols) Saddle Settler: Whoa! (jumps over a blaster bolt) Red Gream: Yah! (ducks to avoid another blaster bolt) Mushu: (Jumping like mad avoiding Blaster bolts) Nyx: (quickly runs behind Mushu and then throws him onto her back) Silverstream: (runs alongside Chinta) Quick Chinta, hop on my back! (Chinta hops onto Silverstream's tail and then climbs up onto her back then leaps onto her head) Chris: (sees a dumpster and then he pushes it into the path of the truck before he takes off running again) the dumpster does no effect as we hear the truck smash it as pieces of it goes flying over the group Jakal Gorton: (continues firing his blaster but then it overheats, as he shakes it in frustration) Damn thing! (with a growl he puts the blaster back in his holster and the grasps the wheel harder as he then shifts into a higher gear and floors it.] Sugardrop: He's catching up fast! Apple Seed: KICK UP AND STEP ON IT!!!! camera then goes to a front view of the team as they all run past the POV, before the truck follows shortly, engulfing the screen. As another fence is up ahead, but the team just jumps over it this time. Right as the truck smashes through it Mushu: AAAAAAAH!!!!! WE'RE GONNA DIE!! THERE'S NO WAY WE'll SURVIVE THIS!!! Jakal Gorton: (sinisterly chuckles) This is more fun than off-road racing any day! (slams the gas pedal so hard, it puts a dent in the floor as the truck's engine revs over the limit) Zeb: back Guys, watch out! Twilight: Huh? truck almost gets them when Zeb jumps and shoves the others out of the way in the nick of time while the truck thunders past as the team watch it drive on Hanah Streaker: ahead AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mordecai: Oh no! He’s going after Hanah! We gotta help her! Kitty: Took the words out of my mouth! off running Connie: Oh! (takes out the dragon whistle from being and blows it) Gallus: (as Sokka) Have you lost your mind?! This is no time for flute practice! Thunder Zapp: MOVE!!! (Shoves Connie forward) Connie: Oh! Kanan Jarrus: Hang on, Hanah! We’re coming for ya! Everyone else: HANAH!!! is still running as the truck revs its engine and slowly catches up to where Hanah’s tail barely touches the grill as Hanah runs even harder to where she’s using her wings for an extra boost as she starts running ahead of the truck. While the rest of the team are not far behind Maggie: He's catching up to Hanah fast! Get the let out! the team struggle to run harder, Edd is starting to get tired from the extensive running Edd: Oh, I'm exhausted! My genetic makeup has thrown in the towel! I'm filthy with sweat! Bath, I need a bath! realizes that Ed is carrying him on his shoulders. Why, thank you, Ed! Ed: It's getting away! stoops over to place Eddy on top of Edd's shoulders, creating a tower. Eddy: Thatta boy, Ed! Faster, faster! chase continues down the street as Hanah then runs around a corner only to end up a dead end as metal trees block her path, leaving her leaning against a tree as the truck slows down to a stop with the headlights beaming on Hanah Jakal Gorten: I've gotcha now, little half-dragon. Hanah Streaker: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! then the team come racing in Kitty: Hanah! Silverstream: Don't worry! We'll save y..... the team gets hit by the truck doors, knocking them unconscious. Jakal Gorten: There’s no escape, half-breed. Hanah Streaker: I'm no half-breed! then tries to run away only to trip on a rock Jakal Gorten: cackles You always were a coward, Dragony. And when I finish with you, your friends are next! Hanah Streaker: snaps inside her as she turns around and then uses the Force to grab Kitty’s Lightsaber, as she ignites it. The name… is… Hanah… STREAKER!!!! then leaps forward as she then slashes the truck’s radiator, making the truck’s engine sputter to a stop. Jakal Gorten: WHAT?! Hanah Streaker: LEAVE ME ALONE!!! then destroys the custom bumper on the truck and she slashes the tires, making them flatten instantly I HATE YOU!!!! then starts jumping around the truck delivering several slashes to the body as Jakal bails out, and soon the truck is in pieces, as Hanah pants heavily before she looks at Jakal, eyes filled with fury YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!!! YOU’ll PAY!! I SWEAR YOU’LL PAY!!! Jakal Gorten: You don’t know how long I’ve waited to kill you. 5 years, I waited and now I am going to kill you for sure this time! then draws a vibro-blade and turns on the electro-field on it. eyes the sword before standing in a combat stance as the 2 charges at each other and start clashing weapons, Jakal does prove to be a tough fighter but Hanah also shows skill in sword fighting, despite not ever using a Lightsaber before. Kitty: coming through as she opens her eyes, and watches the duel in awe. That little dragony really knows how to sword fight. continues delivering strikes to Jakal’s blade as they come into a blade lock but then Hanah slashes his arm Jakal Gorten: Argh! Hanah slashes his leg, making him fall to the ground on his knees and drop his weapon Jakal Gorten: AHH!!!! Hanah Streaker: the saber at Jakal Yield! Yield to me! Jakal Gorten: Never, I will never yield to a fake species! then draws his blaster points it at Hanah, who then turns her head and shuts her eyes, prepared for the worst gunshot Hanah Streaker: her eyes, then feels her chest but there’s no wound stands for a moment before looking down at his own chest as we see a gunshot wound, starting to bleed. Before he clenches his chest, dropping his blaster, and then he falls to the ground; revealing the shooter was Kitty. Kitty: the smoke from her pistol’s muzzle as she spins it back into the holster Hanah Streaker: the Lightsaber Um, I think this belongs to you. Kitty: back her Lightsaber and clips it back on her belt Yeah, but you wield the weapon as if it was like your own. everyone else awakens Rainbow: Uh... my head. Applejack: Everypony okay? the others come racing in Thomas: What happened here? then noticed the wrecked truck and Jakal's body James: Rattle my rods! Sabine, Zeb, and Hanah were right all along. Henry: There really was a Jakal Gortan. Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Chase scenes Category:Confrontation scenes